More than One
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome first started their journey together because Kagome needed to find the jewel shards, and she needed Inuyasha to protect her. But now, they've become much closer than that. So now why is Kagome leaving to find the shards with Koga? P


_Disclaimer- Okay, this is a FANfic people. do you really think I own Inuyasha?  
A/N-I've had this idea for a while, so, here it is! hope you like it!

* * *

_

**More Than One  
By Endless Moonlight**

Kagome sighed as she made sure she had everything in her backpack. Satisfied she was able to bring atleast some of her school books this time she lifted the back breaking yellow pack onto her shoulders.

"I'm going now!" She called as she walked out the front door.

"Bye honey! Have fun!" Her mother called back.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Yeah, she would have _so_ much fun walking around a youkai infested feudal Japan with a probably now extreamly irritated hanyou. With a sigh she lept into the well.

**Chapter One: Kouga's Visit and Kagome's Decision**

Kagome climbed out the top of the bone eaters well and looked around. She was annoyed hanyou free, which ment she couldn't be _too_ late.

She had been there for less than a minute when she heard something moving around inthebushes just outside the clearing that surrounded the well, followed by a voice.

"I've been waiting for you. Now hand over your jewel shards!" It commanded.

"W-whose there?" She said placing a hand around the gem that hung from her neck and reaching for her arrows. As if on cue the demon jumped out from a bush.

It had sharp claws, fangs, glowing red eyes, and...a bushy tail? Kagome sweatdropped. A squirl demon. It was even smaller than Shippo. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from little guy?" She said in a sweet voice crouching down to his level.

"I'm not little!" It sqeaked back, clearly insulted, before leaping towards her with all the force it could muster. She was just about to take a step to the side so it would miss her when a fist came within inches of her face sending the poor little thing flying.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Her 'savior' asked, grabbing hold of her hands in his.

"I'm fine Kouga, thanks." She said removing his hands.

"You're late again Kagome." A voice said from up in the trees.Inuyasha jumped down from the branch he had just landed on. "What are _you _doing here?" He said turning to the wolf demon beside Kagome.

"Saving my dear Kagome, seeing as she was just almost killed by a demon." He announced.

Inuyasha's expression paled. "Is that true Kagome?" A demon had attacked her and he wasn't there to protect her?

Kagome sweatdropped again. "Well, actually it was just a little-" Kagome looked up at Inuyashsa who was already fighting with Kouga again becausethe wolf youkaihad taken the liberty of describing the feirce demon at the same she was talking.

"Are you even listening to me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, causing both demons' ears to ring.

"What was it you were saying Kagome?" Koga asked grabbing onto her hands.

"What I was _trying _say was-"

"Get offa her Koga!" Inuyasha shouted and they quickly returned to fighting. Inuyasha was already describing the ways in which he would kill the wolf youkai.

"I don't even know why I trust you to wach over_**my**_ woman!" Koga was yelling.

Kagome sighed_I really wished he'd stop callingme that._

"Kagome is_**not**_ your woman!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"So are you saying she's yours mut face?" Kouga suggested. Silence followed.

Kagome looked slowly to Inuyasha, who's cheeks were the same shade of pink as hers. She felt her heart race as Inuyasha stuttered trying to come up with an answer. _He loves Kikyo.I knew he doe. Everyone knows. So why didn't he just say noand let it be over with already soI canmove on?_

"N-no!" He stammered, then added more confidently, "Kagome doesn't belong to anyone!" Finishing as he swung tetsuisaga at Koga once more.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sick of this." She picked up her backpack and headed towards the village. "Don't kill each other please." She called over her shoulder causing them both to stop and look at her.

She had only gone a few steps when Koga was at her side again. "Let me carry that for you Kagome." He said taking the backpack from her.

"Uhh, thanks Koga." She said politly, before taking a quick glance back at Inuyasha to see if he was following. He wasn't. In fact, he wasn't doing anything except standing there with a really annoyed look on his face.

Kagome shrugged it off as him being jelous and pretended to pay attention to whatever it was Koga was saying."You know Kagome, if you get sick of being with this mutt all the time youcan alwayscomefind the shards with me."

"I never said I was done wolf!" Inuyasha yelled from behind.

"I'm bored of beating up you for now dog-breath. Can't you see I'm busy with Kagome?" Koga called back.

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl in annoyence, but before she could even look back the tetsuisaga flew down next to her only a few inches away causing her to let out a terified scream. _His first mistake..._

Once she recovered from her near-heart-attack, she looked around for Koga who had had easily avvoided the attack and was now standing on one of the lower branches of the nearest tree. Then she turned around to Inuyasha, who at the moment seemed to be pretty satisfied in getting Kaga away from Kagome, with a murdurous look.

"Inuyasha you baka!" She screamed. "Sit. sit. sit. sit. sit. sit. SIT!"

Inuyasha slamed into the gound going deeper with each time Kagome uttered the cursed word, causing Koga to burst out laughing.

"What were you thinking! You could have killed us!" She continued to yell at his flattened form. Inuyasha pushed himself up to look at her.

"What the hell wench!" Was the first thing he yelled at her. _His second mistake..._

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha muttered several words that Kagome was glad she couldn't hear into the dirt before standing back up. "Killing that mangy wolf was the point! and it's not like I woulda hit you or anything!"

"Your sword was an inch from my face!" She yelled back.

Koga jumped down making his presence known once more, but as he hit the ground he slipped on something and fell ungracefully making Inuyasha burst into laughter. _and his third..._

"Serves you right." Inuyasha's remark caused Kagome to turn around and look at the annoyed wolf youkai.

"Koga are you-" She stopped mid sentence as her focus quickly shifted to**what** he had slipped on. It was her stuff. It was all over the place. Her eyes widened. Her backpack was completely split open beyond repair, food was everywhere(most of it shredded open), and anything else was covered in the food that had opened, Including all her clothes and school books. _and his fourth..._

Kagome spun around and glared and Inuyasha. "I hope you happy now!"

"..." Inuyasha said nothing.

Kagome took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself. Then she turned to Koga who was trying to get what looked like shampoo off his tail. "I'm sorry Koga."

"It's not your fault the mutt is so stupid Kagome." He remarked.

"Your right, it's not." She said giving Inuyasha a sharp look. "Well, I better be getting back home."

"Back!" Inuyasha shouted from behind her as Kagome began gathering up the mess as best she could. "You just got here! You can't leave already! We need you to-" _and his fifth..._

"To what? Find the shards?" She yelled as she pilled stuff on the torn peice of cloth that was once her pack. "That's all I'm good for isn't it? Being your shard detector! " When she finnally got all the stuff in her now completly ruined backpack she stood up and walked straight past him headed for the well.

Inuyasha ran in front of her. "Kagome wait!"

"Sit boy." She said calmly and waited for him to crash into the ground before walking on top of him. She stopped halfway on his back and turned to Koga. "Don't leave yet. I want to ask you something when I get back." Then she continued on her way to the well.

"Your pathetic." Koga said staring down at him after Kagome was out of sight.

"Shut up Koga!" Inuaysha spat, jumping up and almost knocking into him. Then he stormed off before Koga could make another remark.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, once again. This time with her much smaller pink backpack. She had used it when she first started traveling back and forth through the well before her mom had bought her the yellow one. Her mom did promise to get her another by the time she came home again though, so for now she would have to make do with less than half of the supplies she normally carried.

With a sigh she began her way to the village, figuring Koga would find her on the way there. And sure enough he did.

"Yo! Kagome!" He said running up to her after she had walked halfway to the village.

"Hi Koga." She tried to force a smile despite her now completly ruined day.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He questioned.

"Ohh, I was wondering...if your offer to look for the shards with you still good?"

"Of course! So you really wanna go with me?" Koga sounded like a little kid.

Kagome looked away from the wolf youkai. "MmmHmmm..."

"Lets get going then, my two companions and the other wolves should be catching up sometime soon." He said remembering that they had come with him on his search for Naraku.

"I have to go tell the others first. I can't just leave."

"Lets go tell them then!"

Kagome nodded and they made their way to the village.

_

* * *

_

Okay, so that's the first chapter. Good? Bad? Tell me what you think!


End file.
